ᗡifferent
by EccentricLemonade
Summary: A different take on the life of our amazingly sociopathic Malakai Parker.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Vampire Diaries universe. All credit goes to Julie Plec.

...

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuck." Eva mumbled under her breath as she ran across the cement courtyard, her left hand clutching her backpack tightly. Reaching out her free hand the girl tried pushing open the entrance door of the school and effectively managed to smash against the glass panel of the door. "Fuck!" she cursed again as she made her way through the empty hallways, thinking about future bruise she'll have on her right shoulder.

"103, 103, 103, 103." She chanted fanatically as she hurried passed the classrooms, searching for the one she was supposed to present in since 10 minutes ago. She found it within a minute then took another to compose herself before reaching a shaky hand and opening the door. Drawing in a deep breath she prayed silently in her mind the entered.

"Miss Deveraux, nice of you to finally join us." A middle aged woman called from her desk, without even looking up at her. She wore a navy blue skirt that reached a little bellow her knees and a white blouse that was a size too large. A pair of glasses hung around her neck by a beaded string that shone enough to draw her attention and fixate it.

"Now." The woman snapped loudly, making the girl straighten her entire back immediately and involuntary. "The principal announced me of your presence since last week. I was hoping to meet you yesterday but you did not show up." the teacher continued, finally turning to look at the girl. "Might I know why, Miss Deveraux?" the question was directed on such a tone that Eva felt her throat tighten. "I-i-" she began, formulating an answer before being interrupted. "Never mind that." The teacher decided as she stood up from her seat and turned towards the class. "Children, this is Evangeline Deveraux. She will be your new colleague this senior year. Please behave and make her feel welcomed."

Eva felt a sense of relief wash over her as the woman pointed towards an empty seat at the back of the classroom. She made her way there, her eyes scanning around the room, stopping on every face for a fraction of a second. When she reached her seat she let her backpack drop then sat on the uncomfortable wooden chair. A girl with caramel brown hair sat and looked at the blackboard, circling a pencil between her fingers and effectively ignoring her. To her right sat a guy with brown hair and a cheeky smile. He rose his right hand and gave a small wave of his fingers, making her smile back and respond with a peace sign.

It turns out that the teacher wasn't actually so bad. Sure, she was a bit imposing and had the tone of a führer but the way she explained the science of physics was amazing. Suddenly, everything made perfect sense and the fact that she could scare the living shit out of you meant that her classroom was always quiet.

A white blur distracted Eva's attention 10 minutes before class ended, snapping her out of her thoughts and encouraging her to look on her desk. Right over her horribly scribbled notes laid a piece of folded paper. _'Hi – Kai.'_ She was momentarily confused then figured out that the guy who waved earlier must be Kai. Picking up her pencil she responded. _'Hi – Eva.'_ Not very inspired on her part but the message managed to make the guy smile and write something down and pass the paper again. ' _What's your schedule?'_ Eva furrowed her eyebrows then reached a hand into her jeans jacket and pulled out another piece of paper then folded both together and threw them on Kai's desk. She waited patiently as Kai looked over her schedule and wrote something on the paper. He would have thrown it back to the girl but the bell rang and the class was done.

Eva stood up and grabbed her backpack then walked to Kai's desk. "Hi." She greeted with a grin then reached and picked up her schedule. "Think you can show me around a bit?" Kai looked at the girl in front of him and nodded then stood up and pushed his chair back. "Sure." He responded and grabbed her hand then lead her out of the class, all the while starting a long monologue about each and every teacher she could and would encounter.

"That wasn't so bad." Eva said to herself as she opened the front door to her new home. She had about two thirds of her classes with her new acquired friend, Kai. For the rest he pointed her to the classrooms and gave her a few survival tips. Fortunately she had the other classes with a girl name Jesse that seemed happy to befriend her."Honey, dinner's ready!" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Coooooming!"

...

Please share your ideas and opinions with me. Criticism is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline had never experienced being in a God damned twilight zone before. Well… until now that is. Her family life was stable, academics were running smoothly and she even made a couple of friends. What bothered her to no end was the fact that everyone had been staring constantly at her for the past month. The girl knew she wasn't Miss Universe, nor was she the Hunchback of Notre-Dame, so the whole unrequired attention was confusing her to the point of mild anger. Fortunately, Jesse cleared the whole issue in one of her more chatty moments during lunch break.

"I can't believe you're friends with the Parker kid." Her only female friend stated out of the blue. She was a rather attractive 18 year old, with wavy caramel colored hair that reached her shoulders and the warmest hazel eyes you have ever seen. Jasse was probably the friendliest, calmest and patient person Eva had encountered in all her 17 years of life. She always tried to gather all the facts before attempting to judge a person and even then she would hold her newly formed opinion silent. That's why her attitude towards Kai was a bit surprising.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eva asked as she arched an eyebrow, feeling her mood go sour. IT wasn't intentional but Kai was her first friend here and she was being a bit protective of him.

"Well, you know I don't like to badmouth people." Jesse started with a defensive voice, crossing her arms over her chest and looking instinctively to the left then to the right. "But did you ever wonder why Kai is always alone? I mean, not even Josette can stand being close to him and she's his twin sister."

"I don't see the big deal. Siblings don't always get along. Who knows, maybe their parents forced them to do things together too much and they are taking some deserved time apart." Eva responded, scrunching up her nose then looking down at the cafeteria food.

"You don't get it!" Jesses said in a quicker, more exasperated tone. "There's rumors that Kai did a lot of bad things. He hurts people and tortures small animals! Small animals Eva!"

"I'm not one to believe in rumors. Plus, Kai is a great friend. I've had only good times with him this past month." The girl defended as she picked up her fork and started stabbing at her food. Her appetite was slowly going away as Jesse kept talking.

"Rumors or no rumors, the whole school avoids him! Even the teachers are afraid of him. Haven't you seen that nobody ever says anything if he misbehaves. That he never gets detention or sent to the principal's office? They just let him be. You should really try avoiding him yourself. I'd hate for you to get hurt." After that heartwarming speech Eva looked up from her food and around the cafeteria. And of course people were staring at her.

"Is it possible that all these people are looking at me like I grew another head because I'm friends with Kai?" she asked tentatively, dropping her eating utensil on the table.

"You've only just noticed?" Jesse asked with an incredulous tone. "Everybody's waiting for you to be next Abigail." Came a reply that made Eva that she had returned to the twilight zone a second after escaping it.

"Who's Abigail?"

"Abigail was also Kai's friend a few years back. I think we were in 8th grade then. Just like you, she befriended the freak and everything was nice and dandy. Until one day, right before classes started. Everything was absolutely normal then a really loud scream was heard from in front of the school and teachers rushed there. They found Abigail collapsed on the cement and Kai standing over her body, his hands reached out. The girl's parents wanted to take actions against Kai but no bruising was found on the girl so he got away with it. Abigail was so terrified afterwards that she moved schools and nobody knows where she is now. "

Eva remained shocked in her seat as Jesse related the story. She didn't want to believe Kai did that to the girl but some part of her trusted Jesse more than him. So, just like the other students in the school she started distancing herself from Kai to the point of completely ignoring him.

Some hidden part in her felt really guilty for just stopping being his friend like that but she didn't want to be just like Abigail. Plus, the whole school couldn't be wrong about him, could it?

Soon after everybody noticed that Kai hung by himself again Eva stopped receiving constant stares and even managed to befriend some more people. Two months into the school year and she was slowly becoming miss popularity. She never remained without a lab partner and lunch in the cafeteria had become one of her favorite parts of the day.

...

Please share any ideas and opinions you have. Criticism is always welcomed! :)


End file.
